El Amor Tiene Espinas
by DarkDragonfly
Summary: Las rosas son flores hermosas y maravillosas, pero estas te pueden lastimar si no tienes cuidado. ¿Podrá May darse cuenta de esto antes de que su corazón salga lastimado? May & Drew ¡contestshipping4ever!
1. En medio de un rosal

¡¡¡Hola!!! Primero que todo a todos les mando un gran saludo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic. Es mi primer fanfic de Pokemon y el primero de hace dos años y medio, así que si no es muy bueno, hay me disculparan. Siempre pensé de que mi primer fanfic de Pokemon sería un AAML pero vean que no. Este es un contestshipping y me fascina esa pareja, es todo lo que alguna vez quise ver en pokemon, entonces los que no gusten de esta pareja (que no sé porque no les gustará si es una pareja sencillamente adorable) hay también me disculparan.

Bueno, lo de siempre, no soy dueña de los personajes (quien no quisiera serlo ¬¬) y hago solo este fic con fines de entretenerme y quitarle tiempo a mi vida y a la de los demás XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Amor Tiene Espinas

Capítulo #1: En medio de un rosal

May se encontraba ante un campo lleno de hermosas rosas rojas, era un día cálido y soleado, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción de tener un espectáculo visual como ese.

-Wow! Que belleza, esto realmente hermoso!- exclamó corriendo hacia el centro de ese campo y comenzó a girar con sus ojos cerrados, sentía los rayos de sol sobre su rostro, de repente escuchó algo a su lado, volteó y vio a su pequeño Squirtle olfateando una de las rosas –Esto es maravilloso, parece un pequeño paraíso ¿no lo crees así Squirtle?- le dijo May con una dulce voz a su pokemon, la tortuguita respondió con una inmensa sonrisa. May se giró y vio tristemente como una parte de ese campo tenía todas sus rosas marchitas –Oh no, mira esto Squirtle, pero qué extraño¿por qué si todo el lugar está florido esta zona esta así de marchita?- se lamentó May pero luego su cara hizo constar que una pequeña idea cruzó por su mente –ya sé, Squirtle, dales una buena rociada, eso quizá podría ayudarlas –Squirtle respondió e inmediatamente apuntó su chorro de agua al cielo, el agua caía como suaves gotas por todo el lugar, y como por arte de magia las rosas comenzaron a revivir totalmente, de una manera impresionante, ahora todo el lugar estaba completamente brillante gracias al rocío producido por el chorro de agua de Squirtle, y si antes el lugar era hermoso, ahora lo era muchísimo más – muy bien hecho Squirtle, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos, así que regresa- dijo apuntando con su pokebola, luego de guardarla ella siguió caminando observando el bello lugar que la rodeaba, de lo lindo era difícil de describir, pero detuvo su caminar para observar una rosa en especial, esta era alta, grande y tan roja como la sangre, May no sabía exactamente el por qué pero esta resaltaba entre todas las demás, se agachó para contemplarla mejor, su mente se fue perdiendo entre esos delicados pétalos, un rubor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas, esa rosa, le recordaba tanto a algo, bueno, mejor dicho a alguien, soltó un leve suspiro, tenía ganas de arrancarla y llevarla consigo pero al momento de coger su tallo no tuvo cuidado y se pinchó

–auch, eso dolió- dijo observando su dedo

-Eso te enseñará a ser más cuidadosa-

"_Esa voz…" _May quedó helada, paralizada, no quería voltear a ver al dueño de aquella voz, se sentía tan nerviosa que no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar

-Roselia regresa- volvió a escuchar ella –May ¿Te quedarás observándola todo el día?- Ella reaccionó apenada, la verdad ya no la estaba observando, sino que se había perdido entre sus nervios y sus pensamientos, se levantó y miro hacía otro lado

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió a la defensiva, no quería mirarlo pues no quería que él observara el sonrojo que sabía que tenía en sus mejillas

-¿La quieres?- preguntó él. May se giró y lo vio de espaldas, se encontraba agachado frente a la rosa que segundos antes ella contemplaba también. En ese momento May notó un cambio en el ambiente, se sentía una tristeza y sabía que provenía de él, no entendía como sabía eso, pero lo sentía fuertemente, quiso preguntarle si estaba bien pero en ese instante él la interrumpió -¿y qué estás haciendo por acá?- dijo comenzando a cortar delicadamente la rosa

-Pues… la verdad… no recuerdo cómo llegué hasta acá- contestó May con su mano en la cabeza y una risita nerviosa, apenada por su 'falta de memoria' -¿y tu¿Vas camino a algún concurso?

-No- respondió cerrando sus ojos –al contrario, Roselia creó este gigantesco rosal para que pudiera descansar y relajarme-

-No me estarás diciendo que Roselia creo todo esto-

-Si, así es- él se levantó mirando delicadamente la rosa que acababa de cortar

-No me estarás hablando en serio-

-Ahí May- resopló él cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda –No pensarás que soy de las personas que hablan en broma- y comenzó a caminar

-Oye, no es para que te pongas así, sino que me parece increíble –decía May mientras caminaba tras de él –pero…- se detuvieron, May se fijó de que estaban frente al lugar donde anteriormente estaban todas las rosas marchitas, ella no entendía el por qué estaban así y preguntó -¿por qué las rosas de allí estaban apunto de morir¿Acaso Roselia no pudo hacerlas florecer?- Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el se giró y con sus ojos cerrados le respondió

-No May- dijo tan tranquilamente que todo el ambiente volvió a ser como antes, incluso llegó a ser mucho más calmado. Él dio un beso a la rosa que llevaba en sus manos y luego se la entregó a May, pero cuando ella la tomó este la agarró de las manos y se acercó más. May estaba demasiado nerviosa, sentía su pulso latir fuertemente, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón aún no había visto aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la hipnotizaban y sentía que aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo. Él dio un paso más hacia ella, podía sentir su respiración, sus rostros estaban tan 'peligrosamente' cerca, sentía que con el mínimo movimiento podía tocar aquellos labios que desde hace tiempo deseaba –No May, eso solo lo podrías hacer tu- ella observó como él acercaba su rostro al de ella, instintivamente cerro los ojos, su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más, mucho más, May no pensaba, solo sentía… y finalmente sintió aquellos labios posarse sobre los de ella, pero momentos después sintió un dolor en su labio, un pinchazo seguido por un leve ardor, se separaron, May tocó sus labios con su mano y luego observó que en esta había sangre, ella se sentía demasiado triste y también algo preocupada

-¿por qué…?- fue lo único que logró decir pues no tenía fuerzas como para decir más. Alzó su vista, observó como él ya se encontraba de espaldas y este le dijo

-Cuidado, las rosas tienen espinas- comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella. May estaba paralizada, no entendía que le había querido decir con eso, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, sus ojos comenzaron a acumular lágrimas que querían salir desesperadamente al observar como él se iba, como se alejaba aquel chico que con su sola presencia hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte y ahora… ¿qué había significado ese beso¿Acaso sería que estaba solo jugando con ella? No entendía nada, no quería dejarlo ir pero su cuerpo no respondía, cerró sus ojos comenzando a llorar y gritó con todas sus fuerzas aquel nombre…

-Drew!!!!!- Al abrir sus ojos se encontró sentada en una cama y lentamente sus recuerdos llegaron a su mente, _"anoche llegamos a un centro pokemon ¿no es así?"_ a May le dolía la cabeza, pero al despertar un poco más se dijo para si misma _"solo ha sido un sueño" _seguido por un suspiro que no sabía si era de alivio o de tristeza. Miro hacía abajo sumida en sus pensamientos, sentía tristeza y frustración, quizá era por el hecho de que ese beso solo había sido en sueños, pero algo la distrajo, el ruido de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba comenzó a abrirse y se asomó su pequeño hermano Max.

-May ¿estás bien? Me pareció oír que gritaste- May lo miró nerviosamente, una gota de sudor se asomó en su frente pues entendió que aquel desesperado grito no lo había dado solo en sueños y temía de que Max o alguien más hubiese entendido qué había gritado

-Este…- comenzó a decir la pelicastaña buscando que decir –hay Max no! Yo estoy perfectamente bien-

-¿Segura May?-

-Si, tranquilízate, mírame, estoy perfectamente-

-Bueno- suspiró el pequeño muchacho –entonces ven a desayunar que pronto emprenderemos otra vez el viaje

-Aja, en seguida iré- afirmó la muchacha saliendo de su cama y Max cerró la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre los arbustos cerca del centro pokemon se hallaban tres personajes ya muy conocidos (N/A A que no adivinan quienes son XD) y como siempre espiando al cuarteto de 'bobos' que en ese instante se despedían de la enfermera Joy para seguir con su viaje.

-Oigan esta es una nueva oportunidad de intentar robar esa rata amarilla- dijo Jessie dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros

-Además tenemos un arma infalible que no solo nos ayudara a robarnos a Pikachu – dijo un lindo Meowth parlante con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno ¿y qué vamos a hacer primero?- comentó el ojiverde del Equipo Rocket

-Pues yo digo de que vayamos por ese Pikachu primero- dijo Jessie –Hay que seguirlos-

-Va que va!- dijeron al unísono James y Meowth gateando junto a su compañera para seguir a Ash y compañía sin ser vistos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la hora del almuerzo y Brock se hallaba preparando la fogata para hacer un delicioso estofado, Max mientras tanto observaba como Ash y May tenían una batalla de entrenamiento

-Corphish rayo burbuja ahora-

-Munchlax esquívalo y golpe centrado- Munchlax esquivó el ataque proveniente de su adversario y se dispuso a atacar tal como le había dicho su entrenadora

-Corphish esquívalo y usa tenaza- la velocidad de Corphish ayudó a que Munchlax no lo atacará y este recibiera el impacto de la tenaza

-Muchlax ¿estas bien? Levántate- May le dijo a su pokemon, este se levantó aún con mucha energía, le había afectado el ataque pero muy poco –Muy bien Munchlax, ahora usa….- Pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte terremoto, todos estaban muy asustados, el estofado de Brock quedó regado en el suelo, dejando a Brock con cara de aburrido. Pronto ante ellos se empezó a formar un gran agujero, del cual comenzó a emanar un espeso humo negro, todos comenzaron a toser en espera de que el humo se dispersara. Cuando lo hizo vieron que Corphish, Munchlax y Pikachu habían desaparecido

-¿Dónde están?- gritó Ash preocupado

-Pikapi!- se escuchó el grito de Pikachu desde el cielo, todos alzaron la vista para encontrar un globo ya muy conocido para todos.

-Tenemos a sus pokemon- al unísono Jessie, James y Meowth

-Tenía que ser el equipo rocket¿por qué no nos dejan en paz?- dijo Brock

-Ya lo quisieras bobo. Una maldad tan vieja como el espacio- (N/A: Aquí vamos de nuevo ¬¬ Esto no podría faltar)

-Que cumpliremos y no despacio-

-Y el guapisisimo Meowth-

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta Plutón-

-Jessie-

-Y James-

-Y por su puesto Meowth-

-Donde sea que haya paz en el universo-

-El equipo rocket…-

-Hay estará…-

-Para empeorarlo todo- De nuevo al unísono

-Woobofet- en la típica pose de Woobofet

-Mime, mime- Apareció Mime Jr. Imitando a Woobofet-

-Eso lo veremos, Pikachu impactrueno ahora- Pikachu obedeció pero, como raro, la caja de cristal donde los habían metido era antieléctrica

-Corphish intenta romperla utilizando tenaza- Corphish igualmente obedeció y golpe tras golpe no se veía resultado alguno

-Munchlax, tu también, traten de salir de ahí- Pero ninguno obtuvo resultado

-Jajaja- resonó la voz de Meowth

-No gasten sus energías, por más que ataquen no podrán romperla- dijo Jessie

-Y ahora que ya nos conocemos debemos irnos-

-Chaito- de nuevo dijeron los tres al unísono, comenzando el globo a moverse. Todos corrían tras de el, y Ash sacó una pokebola

-Swellow ve- salió su veloz pokemon –Swellow ve por ese globo- este obedeció, pero antes de que llegase hasta el globo Jessie sacó a su pokemon

-Seviper, mordida ahora- Seviper obedeció haciendo que Swellow se debilitara un poco y reduciera su altura-

-Usa as aéreo- gritó Ash que aún él y compañía corrían tras del Equipo Rocket. Seviper recibió el impacto, pero no lo debilitó completamente

-Seviper usa cola venenosa- Swellow recibió un golpe directo, dejándolo en el suelo al borde de un risco, Jessie hizo regresar a su Seviper, estaba feliz por haber vencido un pokemon del bobo. Ash también hizo regresar a su pokemon, todos se encontraban al borde de ese risco, mientras veían como se alejaba el globo con sus queridos pokemon dentro, era tan alta la caída de ese risco que no se podía ver con claridad su fondo, era imposible seguirlos a pie.

-Tenemos que hacer algo rápido- dijo May, en las caras de todos se notaba preocupación y frustración. Mientras el Equipo Rocket se hallaba feliz, no podían creerlo, por fin un plan les había resultado, uno de los cientos de planes que habían hecho, bailaban y festejaban dentro del reducido espacio en la canasta del globo, pero la felicidad no les duró mucho pues sintieron un temblor, y acto seguido otro ya notando que el globo comenzaba a romperse y a desinflarse

-James, te dije que arreglaras bien el globo- dijo Meowth frunciendo el ceño

-¿Yo? Si yo mismo te dije que no lo inflaras tanto- replico James

-Oigan ustedes dos ¿no pueden hacer algo bien?- entró en la discusión Jessie

-¿Y tu por qué nunca haces nada?- respondieron James y Meowth, pero los tres pararon de pelear y giraron su cabeza al notar un elegante Flygon delante de ellos. En tierra Ash y los demás también se preguntaban de donde había salido ese Flygon que había roto el globo, para luego notar que a unos metros de ellos surgía un figura ya conocida, May sintió el mismo nerviosismo del sueño, aunque no entendía exactamente el por qué, pero esta vez sabía que no era un sueño, pero no podía comenzar a pensar en eso, lo más importante en esos momentos era rescatar a los pokemon.

-Flygon utiliza tus alas y sigue rompiendo el globo- Flygon obedeció y el globó comenzó a descender más rápidamente –ahora Flygon saca la caja donde están los pokemon y llévala a tierra- El Equipo Rocket quiso detener a Flygon pero la habilidad de este hizo que los esquivara fácilmente y tomara la caja, la llevó y la puso en frente de Ash, el cual desde afuera pudo abrirla, Pikachu salió a su encuentro abrazando a su entrenador. Ya con los pokemon fuera y el Equipo Rocket descendiendo cada vez más las cosas serían más fáciles

-Muy bien Pikachu a darles su merecido- Pikachu sonrió al lado de su entrenador y al momento utilizaba impactrueno dirigido al globo y, como raro, este hizo explosión

-El plan no salió tan perfecto como queríamos- lamentó Jessie

-Pero ya la verán esos chamacos- comentó James al momento en que desaparecían en el cielo

Flygon se posó al lado de ellos y luego salió Drew de detrás de el, acariciándolo y le dijo –Muy bien hecho Flygon, eso hora de que descanses- Flygon retornó a su pokebola

-Que bueno verte Drew- comentó Max

-Si, gracias por eso- le dijo Ash

-No hay por qué agradecerme, no podía dejar que gente como esa se robaran a sus pokemon- respondió Drew de la manera arrogante de casi siempre, pero ya cambiando el tono de voz comentó –Por cierto, me alegra verlos-

-Y a nosotros también- dijo Brock –Bueno, creo que tendremos que regresar al centro pokemon, pues los pokemon necesitan descansar y tenemos que comer algo. Mi estofado quedo hecho un desastre-

-Si muero de hambre- comentó Ash, tomaron camino al centro pokemon, pero May caminaba un poco más alejada del grupo sumida en sus pensamientos, solo levantó la vista para observar al chico peliverde quien conversaba alegremente con el resto del grupo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, esta es la primera parte de mi fic. Espero que me hayan quedado bien las pequeñas descripciones de las batallas, repito que es la primera vez que los hago. No sé cuanto me demore en actualizarlo, aún no he escrito nada del segundo capítulo pero ideas locas rondan por mi cabeza

Jajajaja (risa malvada).

Espero sus opiniones, críticas, jalones de oreja, lo que sea es bienvenido.

¡¡¡Los quiero!!!

BYE! Hasta la próxima


	2. En la red

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy trayéndoles otra pequeña parte de mi historia.

Muchísimas gracias por los review, eso es una de las cosas que más nos inspira y sé que lo saben

Bueno… aquí les va, disfrútenlo

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El Amor Tiene Espinas

Capítulo #2: En la red

En el centro pokemon la enfermera Joy recibió con gusto a todos de nuevo, Drew le había entregado sus pokemon, ya que hacía varios días se encontraban de viaje y estaban muy agotados. Todos los pokemon de los demás, excepto Pikachu quien se estaba con Ash, se encontraban comiendo en un pequeño patio en la parte trasera del centro. Mientras Brock, Max, Drew, May y Ash almorzaban conversando acerca de lo que había pasado en sus vidas

-y dime Drew¿Has participado en algún concurso hace poco?- preguntó Max

-No, me estoy dedicando fuertemente es a entrenar, por el momento solo quiero que mis pokemon se hagan los mejores. Y espero que alguien más también lo este haciendo- esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a May

-¿Y pues quién me crees? Sabes bien que entreno arduamente en busca de perfeccionarme y he mejorado bastante, así que no te creas mucho, señor presumido- May le respondió, se veían directamente a los ojos, con una mirada retadora tan fuerte que se percibía en el aire, pero May se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que para ella significaban más que la mirada de un rival a otro, significaban más pero ¿exactamente qué?, y como balde de agua fría recordó el sueño que había tenido horas atrás, un notorio sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo tratando de calmarse un poco. Drew notó esto y pareció muy extrañado por el gesto de May, ella no bajaba la mirada tan fácil y mucho menos de una manera así, pero Ash interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¡Vaya! Es excelente tener una rivalidad así tan directa, siempre queriendo ser mejor que el otro-

-Creo que sí- sonrió Drew tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en su comida, pero dirigiendo algunas miradas de vez en cuando a May

May se sentía presionada con la mirada de Drew encima de ella, a veces sentía como si leyera sus pensamientos y eso es lo que menos quería en ese momento pues no hacía sino pensar en ese sueño. Terminó de comer rápidamente, quería alejarse de ahí, la presencia de ese muchacho la ponía nerviosa, y más que todo por ese sueño_"Por qué tendría que haber soñado algo así…. Y justamente encontrarme con el"._ May se levantó de la mesa, todos giraron a verla-Disculpen, ya estoy muy llena y quisiera ir a caminar, luego nos vemos- se alejó saliendo por la parte de atrás del centro

Drew se mostraba preocupado¿sería su imaginación o era él único que se había dado cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba a May? Los demás conversaban de algo a lo que Drew no escuchaba ni le interesaba escuchar, pues estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos tratando de comprender si era él o en verdad May actuaba raro, pero si los amigos de ella no habían notado nada seguramente era su imaginación

-Drew¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Ash al notar tanto silencio por parte de él

-Este…- dijo reaccionando –No, estoy bien- dijo tranquilamente terminando ya su comida

¡¡¡BOOOM!!! Resonó una explosión fuera del centro pokemon, la enfermera Joy apareció corriendo hacia la puerta por donde hacía poco May había salido, todos la siguieron y se detuvieron en la puerta a observar que los pokemon del centro y también los de ellos se encontraban tirados en el suelo sin poder levantarse, estaban paralizados y sin ninguna fuerza, era algo realmente devastador

-¿Pero que rayos ha sucedido aquí?- dijo la enfermera Joy tratando de acercarse hacia los pokemon, pero otra explosión resonó haciendo que esta cayera, Brock se le acercó para ayudarla a levantar y vio que desde el cielo una especie de bomba aparecía, la llevó hacía donde estaban los demás y de allí pudieron observar que cuando la bomba toco tierra generó otra fuerte explosión. Drew sólo pensaba en May y temía por ella, no sabía donde estaba pero seguro que se encontraba cerca. Otra explosión se escuchó pero esta vez seguido por un grito

-¡Es May!- exclamó Max y todos salieron corriendo hacía donde pareció que provenía este. Mas adelante vieron a May quien estaba arrodillada y se veía que apenas tenía fuerzas para eso, y frente a ella el Equipo Rocket, James con un cañón en su hombro, Meowth con un control remoto en sus garras y detrás de ellos un helicóptero negro con una R pintada en la parte delantera

-¿Aún quieres salvar a los pokemon niña boba?- dijo Jessie dirigiéndose a May

-Pero mira nada mas- dijo James –Los tarugos vinieron a ayudar a su amiguita-

-¿Qué les parece nuestras nuevas bombas paralizadoras? Afectan tranto a los Pokemon como a los humanos, así que mejor váyanse- Jessie sonrió viendo la cara de rabia y preocupación en Ash y compañía

-¡Pikachu ve!- exclamó Ash, era el único pokemon que aún estaba en condiciones para luchar

-Seviper, Dustox, salgan ahora- Jessie llamó a sus pokemon

-Órale Cacnea- Cacnea salió y, como raro, abrazó a James –deja de abrazarme y ataca-

Los tres pokemon acorralaron a Pikachu, Ash le ordenó a Pikachu usar impactrueno, Jessie Piquetes venenosos a Dustox y James misiles aguja a Cacnea, desafortunadamente los piquetes y los misiles fueron más veloces y alcanzaron a Pikachu antes de que este lanzara su ataque, luego Seviper uso mordida y con esto ya Pikachu había quedado muy débil. Drew entre tanto trató de acercarse a May, pues esta apenas era capaz de sostenerse, pero Dustox lo detuvo usando piquetes y luego tacleada, Drew tuvo que parar pues el cansancio y el dolor le impedían seguir.

-Jajaja! El Equipo Rocket tiene el control- dijo James

-Exacto- comentó Jessie -¿Qué se siente ser derrotados bobos?-

-Y ahora nos vamos con sus lindos pokemon- Meowth apretó un botón del control que cargaba y del helicóptero salió disparada una red que se dirigía hacia los pokemon que se hallaban paralizados, pero algo se interpuso en su camino

-No se los llevarán- Era May, quien con sus últimas fuerzas se puso de pie y trató de proteger a los pokemon colocándose ella frente a la red, esta lógicamente la atrapó y una vez atrapada por la red recorrió una descarga eléctrica dejando a May inconciente.

Drew, Ash y los demás observaban a May dentro de la red, sin saber que hacer mientras la fastidiosa voz de Jessie comentaba –Queremos a los pokemon, no a niñas tontas, Meowth prepárate para disparar de nuevo y esta vez no falles- pero afortunadamente Pikachu ya estaba un poco recuperado y le indicó a su entrenador que estaba listo para atacar

-Pikachu impactrueno al control- Pikachu obedeció a su entrenador, dirigió su ataque hacia el control que sostenía Meowth, recibiendo este también la descarga y el control se deshizo entre sus patas

-Oh oh, problemas- dijeron al unísono Jessie y James montándose en el helicóptero

-No lo creas tan fácil- dijo Jessie desde la cabina del helicóptero y junto a ella estaba Meowth

-Hay que darle a probar una de nuestras bombas a esa ratita amarilla- dijo James quien estaba en la puerta del helicóptero apuntándole, disparó el cañón y salió una de las bombas que antes habían visto

-Píkachu esquívala e impactrueno al cañón- la bomba alcanzó un poco a Pikachu, pero este antes de que se afectara demasiado atacó recibiendo James la descarga y explotando el cañón en su cara, él quedo paralizado tanto por la descarga como por la explosión. Jessie y Meowth lo llevaron dentro del helicóptero y luego este comenzó a elevarse

Meowth comentó -El Equipo Rocket tiene que despegar, pero nos llevamos a su amiga de recuerdo- el helicóptero estaba en lo alto y la red con May dentro colgaba debajo de el, ella aún seguía inconciente

-Ya saben, si quieren volver a ver a su amiga deben entregarnos a su Pikachu- dijo Jessie, ella hizo girar el helicóptero y este comenzó a moverse

-¡May No!- Drew salió corriendo detrás de el helicóptero y los demás detrás de él, Ash con Pikachu en brazos pues el paralizador ya estaba afectándole

Llegaron hasta donde hacía un rato se habían detenido a descansar antes de que el Equipo Rocket atacara la primera vez, Drew corría a una gran velocidad manteniéndose siempre bajo el helicóptero, escaló algunas piedras y árboles para poder quedar más cerca de la red y saltó hacía esta quedando colgado por fuera

-¡Drew¡¿Qué haces¡¿Estas loco?!- gritó Max al ver que el rival de su hermana quedaba colgado a gran altura

-¡Intento rescatar a May!- gritó este

El final del camino, es decir, el risco apareció frente a los ojos de Ash y compañía y, lógicamente, tuvieron que detenerse. Mientras, el helicóptero seguía su camino quedando May y Drew a una altura demasiado mayor a la anterior

-Bueno- comentó Brock –al menos sabemos que May no estará sola-

-Si pero…- dijo Max pensativo –ninguno de los dos tenía algún pokemon y eso puede resultar peligroso-

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlos- dijo Ash

-Pero primero debemos ir por los pokemon al centro- Max se giró y Ash y Brock le siguieron en el camino de regreso

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡May¡May! Vamos, por favor despierta- Drew se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a la red. Por más que intentaba la chica dentro de esta no despertaba, él trataba de pensar que era mejor hacer pero muchas cosas se lo impedían, en primer lugar estaba la gran altura a la que se encontraba, sabía que una mala caída podría ser fatal, por otro lado estaba preocupado por May pues como esta no despertaba no sabía a ciencia cierta que tan mal estaba _"Vamos May, por favor despierta…" _Pensaba_ "Pero… te ves tan linda así, con un rostro tan tierno y tan calmado, pareciera que estuvieras en un profundo sueño… ¡Qué rayos estoy pensando, sobre todo en una situación así!" _Drew reaccionó y decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que el helicóptero aterrizara para seguir intentando despertar a May y ver el Equipo Rocket qué iba a hacer con ella. No sabía que le esperaba pero de lo que no tenía duda era que iba a proteger a May a toda costa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en el helicóptero tres personajes discutían qué iban a hacer con la pelicastaña y qué podían exigirle a los 'bobos' aparte de Pikachu. James piloteaba, pero decidió poner el piloto automático para poder hablar más tranquilamente con sus compañeros

-Oigan, no se ustedes, pero me parece que sería mejor devolvernos ahora y reclamar a ese Pikachu, está débil y también el resto de sus pokemon así que no había posibilidades de que saliéramos volando esta vez-

-James relájate- le dijo Jessie sonriendo felizmente –Además, ten un poco de clase. Los grandes villanos siempre se hacen esperar-

-Si pelos necios, no os preocupéis aún quedan muchas de esas bombas paralizantes en nuestra alacena- Meowth sacó de la nada una caja con varias de esas bombas

-Pero no tenemos el cañón ¿cómo las dispararíamos?- preguntó James

-Esos son detalles menores, se puede conseguir otro- dijo Jessie, lo miró como esperando si decía algo más, pues en la cara se le veía algo preocupado

-Aún no sé, pero me late que algo no va a salir bien-

-¿Pero qué es lo que podría salir mal? Tenemos a May y la intercambiaremos por Pikachu, y si ellos se ponen rudos el Equipo Rocket será mucho más rudo- dijo Meowth y un segundo después discutían todos al mismo tiempo sin lograr entenderse entre si. Woobufet salió de su pokebola reduciendo más el espacio en el helicóptero, Jessie lo ignoró pues no era raro que el se metiera en asuntos que lo le importaban, pero los tres gritaron al ver que Woobufet se estaba comiendo unos sándwiches que eran lo único que tenían para comer

-Oye cabeza de chorlito, sabes que esa comida no es tuya- le gritó Jessie con fuego en los ojos

-Descarado- le gritó James con una furia igual a la de su amiga -¿Acaso no te hemos enseñado a compartir?-

Woobufet parecía asustado, pero no precisamente por los gritos que estaba recibiendo, parecía desesperado y señalaba adelante como queriendo decir algo, Meowth le logró entender y volteó a mirar y quedó horrorizado con lo que vio

-¡Vamos directo hacia esa montaña!- gritó para que Jessie y James también voltearan a mirar y cuando lo hicieron quedaron azules del terror

James se coloco delante y trataba de pilotear, pero ningún control respondía –Nada, absolutamente nada responde ¿Qué pasa?- él seguía intentando vanamente hacer mover el helicóptero

-El presupuesto no alcanzaba más que para un helicóptero de segunda y sin garantía- dijo Meowth y se abrazó a James y luego Jessie a ellos

-Prepárense para chocar- dijeron al unísono los tres más Woobufet y Mime Jr quienes también abrazaban a sus entrenadores

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew sentía miedo pues estaban cada vez más cerca de colapsar contra esa montaña y el helicóptero no parecía que hiciera algún movimiento tratando de impedirlo _"¿Acaso es que el Equipo Rocket esta ciego?"_ Pensaba él

-¡May¡May¿Despierta!- gritaba Drew mientras que jalaba la red en busca de poder romperla pero ésta era muy fuerte y sabía que no se rompería fácilmente -¡Vamos May, necesito que despiertes ahora!-

Cada vez más se acercaban a la montaña, y cuando el choque se vio inevitable Drew cerró los ojos y se abrazó a la red en busca de alguna protección. El helicóptero chocó e inmediatamente hizo explosión haciendo que el Equipo Rocket volara –Yo les dije de que algo iba a salir mal- se escuchó la voz de James antes de que se perdieran en el cielo

Drew y May caían pero al ya no haber helicóptero la red se abrió y dejo libre a May. Drew abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo inconciente de ella tratando de protegerla de la fuerte caída que pronto tendrían

Afortunadamente cayeron entre unos arbustos los cuales mermaron un poco el impacto, pero esto no significó que no haya sido fuerte. Drew quedó inconciente aún abrazando a May quien no se había visto afectada por la caída, pero seguía inconciente recostada sobre el pecho de Drew.

Quien sabe cuando lograrían despertar, donde se encuentran y como harán para encontrarse con los demás.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El paralizador es muy fuerte, los pokemon no estarán bien sino hasta mañana- dijo la enfermera Joy con Pikachu en brazos

-Pero tenemos que ir a rescatar a mi hermana- Max estaba llorando porque estaba muy preocupado por May

-Tranquilízate Max, no ganaremos nada si nos desesperamos- Brock lo consoló tocando su hombro

-Según la dirección por donde ustedes me dijeron que voló el helicóptero hay un pueblo atravesando ese bosque, el Equipo Rocket debe estarse refugiando allí- comentó Joy –Llamaré a la policía del lugar para que empiece a investigar- se alejó dejando a los tres chicos mirándose entre si como buscando una posibilidad en el rostro del otro

-Vamos, hay que calmarnos- dijo Ash –Los pokemon estarán bien mañana por la mañana, apenas se recuperen saldremos a buscarlos-

-Si- afirmó Brock –Además Drew parece ser un muchacho maduro, él sabe cuidarse y también la cuidará-

-Además conocen al Equipo Rocket, seguro algo les va a salir mal- comentó Ash con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Brock y Max sonrieron de igual forma mostrándose más calmados y más positivos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Y así lo dejo!!! Ojala les haya gustado. Ya saben que se aceptan críticas, felicitaciones, jalones de oreja, de todo recibo con el fin de mejorar y de que me hagan feliz XD

¡Los quiero!

BYE. Hasta la próxima


	3. En el bosque

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo otro pequeño capitulo de mi fic. Gracias a los que están siguiendo mi historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen XD

Muchísimas gracias a Vale-Misty y mary-loki por sus review (por cierto, la edad de los personajes es la misma que la del gran festival en índigo, me supongo que Ash unos 14, May y Drew unos 11 o 12… algo así XD)

No siendo más... ojala les guste -

------------------------------------------------

El Amor Tiene Espinas

Capítulo #2 En el bosque

"_Me siento muy débil, y está haciendo mucho calor" fueron los primeros pensamientos que llegaron a su mente, sus_ _ojos_ comenzaron a abrirse visualizando con dificultad los objetos que se hallaban a su alrededor _"¿dónde estoy?" _se preguntaba a si misma llevando su mano hasta los ojos para refugiarlos un poco de los rayos del sol que caían directamente hacia su rostro. Ella sólo veía árboles, montañas y un destellante cielo con tonalidades propias de un atardecer, pero nada que la hiciera recordar como había llegado hasta allí, entonces cayó en cuenta de que no estaba tirada directamente sobre la hierba, levantó un poco su cabeza y miró al chico peliverde debajo de ella quien estaba inconciente y enredado entre las ramas de unos arbustos -¡Aaa! ¡Es Drew!- gritó ella e inmediatamente lo recordó todo -¡El Equipo Rocket!- levantó su vista al cielo tratando de encontrar alguna señal de un helicóptero e igualmente a su alrededor mirando cuidadosamente entre los árboles, pero no obtuvo nada sino silencio.

May se colocó de pie sin apartar la vista de Drew -¿y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó ella y con mucho cuidado fue desenredando a Drew de entre los arbustos y lo arrastró hasta la sombra de un árbol cercano. May tomó el reloj de él y observó que eran un poco más de las cinco de la tarde, pudo comprender de que había estado inconciente varias horas, pero no tenía ni idea de cuanto llevaba Drew en este estado; May guardó el reloj en sus bolsillos y se recostó en el tronco de ese árbol, tenía su mirada fija en el cielo tratando de recordar algo más que el ataque del Equipo Rocket, pero absolutamente nada diferente pasaba por su cabeza -¿dónde estarán los demás? Es extraño que estemos solos y no puedo ir a buscarlos hasta que él despierte- murmuró para si misma, entonces bajó su mirada encontrándose con Drew quien solo parecía dormir plácidamente

"_Quien lo viera así… y pensar que cuando miré sus ojos sentí tantas cosas" _decía la voz de May en sus pensamientos mientras un acalorado rubor se comenzó a mostrar en sus mejillas _"pero es que… no sé… me siento confundida… no sé si sea exactamente un sentimiento de admiración o rivalidad, pero sé que lo que siento por él es algo grande" _May apartó la vista de Drew aún sonrojada, miró hacia el cielo y siguió pensando_ "Drew es un tonto… tan engreído, tan odioso, a veces lo detesto con todo mi corazón" _May volvió a fijar su vista al rostro de Drew y suspiró_ "pero… no hay que negar que a veces se ha portado realmente especial conmigo… pero aún así no ha dejado nunca esa actitud tan arrogante y creo nunca dejará de serlo… tan tonto… pero tan… ¿lindo?-_

May dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, definitivamente en otras circunstancias negaría con todas sus fuerzas ese último pensamiento acerca de él, pero en ese momento no, sólo estaba ella, sus pensamientos y Drew inconciente a su lado en un lugar que no tenía ni idea de donde era ni como habían llegado sólo ellos dos hasta allá. May ya no miraba a Drew, había creado un punto imaginario en la hierba y se había perdido en el pensando y pensando _"bueno… no me puedo negar que se ve realmente lindo así, como si estuviera durmiendo… ¿dormir?... el sueño…" _

May suspiró, recordó el sueño que había tenido y que tanto la había atormentado durante el día, y ahora de nuevo invadía cada uno de sus pensamientos; comenzó a sentir una desesperación que crecía cada vez más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, May cerró los ojos y esas delicadas gotas se escaparon recorriendo las mejillas de la muchacha, ella trataba de pararlas pero no era capaz _"May… tonta… ¿por qué estas llorando?"_ pasó su mano por sus ojos para limpiarlos de las lágrimas, pero volteó a mirar a Drew y de nuevo la tristeza creció en ella, no apartó la vista de él mientras en su cabeza pasaban todas las imágenes de aquel sueño, en especial de ese beso "_¿por qué ese beso?" _su mirada se poso en los labios del inconciente chico, el corazón de May comenzó a latir fuertemente y sintió un gran impulso de querer depositar un pequeño y delicado beso sobre aquellos labios

"_Además… esta inconciente… seguro no se daría cuenta_" May sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia otro lado como enojada con ella misma "¡_Qué estupideces estoy pensando!_" se regañó mentalmente, soltó un fuerte suspiro y de nuevo puso su vista en Drew, ya más calmada. Estaba en un mar de sentimientos y eso la confundía muchísimo "_Drew… bueno se puede decir que Drew me gusta… pero como el gran coordinador que es y como mi principal rival, es un chico de admirar_" May sonrío por lo que había llegado hasta su mente "_y quizá también por lindo… porque no puedo negar que ese engreído es bien parecido, por eso tiene tantas admiradoras…pero… ¿es sólo eso?_" May reflexionaba acerca de sus sentimientos durante ese día, todo lo que había sentido durante y después del sueño, cuando vio a Drew y ahora que estaba allí con él, May no apartaba la vista del chico, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar nuevamente con ganas de llorar –no me puede estar pasando esto- murmuró entre dientes, cerró los ojos y suspiró -May, no te engañes más, tienes que aceptarlo- abrió los ojos y miró tiernamente a Drew "_Tengo que aceptar que… me he enamorado_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash, Brock y Max se encontraban sentados en un gran sofá en medio del centro pokemon, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, no hacía falta hablar pues sus caras reflejaban lo devastados que se sentían. Brock se colocó de pie, estaba demasiado pensativo y caminaba de un lado a otro, Max recostado en el sofá miraba al techo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y Ash estaba sentado aparentemente tranquilo, pero su mirada se veía realmente vaga y triste. La enfermera Joy entró al recinto, todos al verla se acercaron a ella esperando oír algo alentador, pero su cara no reflejaba que tuviera buenas noticias

-Nada- dijo la enfermera –No han encontrado absolutamente nada. Ya han registrado todo el pueblo y sus alrededores y no hay señal ninguna del Equipo Rocket o de sus amigos-

-Pero eso es imposible- comentó Max –nadie vio un helicóptero sobrevolando el pueblo y no se pudieron haber esfumado así como así-

-Si, lo sé. La otra opción es que se hayan refugiado en la espesura del bosque o hayan cambiado abruptamente de dirección-

-Enfermera Joy- Brock le cogió las manos a Joy y de los ojos de él salían corazones –no tienes que ponerte triste, nosotros estamos tranquilos. Yo lo sé, ellos estarán bien. Mientras tanto necesitaras la ayuda de este criador para que los pokemon estén como nuevos el día de mañana- como siempre, llegó Max a jalarle la oreja y a quitarlo de allí

-Vamos criador loco, este no es el momento para esas cosas ¿sabías?-

Ash, quien tenía una gota de sudor en la frente por el típico comportamiento de su amigo, le preguntó a la enfermera -¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? La verdad si estamos algo preocupados por el bienestar de May y de Drew-

-Por el momento nada, no pueden salir a buscarlos en pleno bosque sin sus pokemon. La policía piensa seguir buscando pero tampoco creo que hoy se atrevan a cruzar la densidad del bosque, además está apunto de oscurecer y la búsqueda se puede complicar mucho más-

-Pero… ¿qué pasaría si están en el bosque y ellos sin pokemon?- preguntó Max quien era el que se veía más preocupado

-Pues no sé, ojalá no lo estén, es lo único que les puedo decir- respondió tristemente Joy –por el momento me tengo que retirar, será mejor que descansen, mañana podrán comenzar la búsqueda-

Ash, Brock y Max la vieron perderse a lo lejos de un largo pasillo, ya la habían oído, lo mejor era descansar y eso era lo que harían esa noche

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May estaba de pie buscando en la copa de los árboles alguna fruta para poder comer, ya le estaba comenzando a dar hambre, pero no encontraba nada y no podía alejarse porque su 'amiguito' seguía dormido, bueno dormido exactamente no, inconciente mejor dicho. May se acercó a Drew y se agachó a su lado, sacó el reloj de su bolsillo y observó que ya eran las seis de la tarde

"_Hasta cuando estará así inconciente… podría pasar mucho más tiempo en ese estado y no lo puedo dejar solo, pero tampoco puedo permanecer más horas en medio de la nada, pronto va a anochecer_" May no sabía que hacer, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo _"¿será que miro en los bolsillos de Drew? A lo mejor él si haya traido algún pokemon o pueda encontrar alguna cosa que nos ayude… pero… eso también sería de mala educación_" May recordó que Drew constantemente llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y la curiosidad le invadió "¿_será que si lleva algo en ellos?"_ May lentamente llevó su mano esta los bolsillos del él. Lo primero que sintió fue una especie de papel el cual sacó cuidadosamente, pero no era un simple papel, era una pequeña foto, May al verla se sorprendió muchísimo _"¡Soy yo!… pero… ¿Qué hace Drew con una foto mía?"_ May no pudo seguir indagándose pues la mano del chico comenzó a moverse lentamente, Drew parecía estar despertando. May escondió la foto pues no quería que supiera que había estado hurgando lo que no le pertenecía, pero de nuevo él quedó inmóvil, May se acercó a él preocupada

-Drew, oye Drew ¿me puedes escuchar?- _"Esa es la voz de May, ya debió haber despertado, menos mal_" Drew pensó antes de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con esos lindos ojos azules que muchas veces atrás lo habían atrapado, y vio como una sonrisa encantadora aparecía en el rostro de esa bella chica

-Que bueno que ya despertaste- May estaba feliz de ver esos ojos verdes otra vez, y más aún cuando este le sonrió dejándole entender que ya estaba completamente conciente.

-Hola May, me alegra ver que ya estas mejor- pero esa tímida sonrisa no duró mucho, Drew al sentarse lo invadió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo y no era para menos, el haber caído de esa altura no era cualquier cosa

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún no te sientes bien?- preguntó May muy preocupada al ver esa mueca de dolor que había hecho Drew

-Tranquila, estaré bien- contestó tratándose de mostrar fuerte pero al ver la cara de May sabía que su respuesta no la había convencido –Es solo que… caí…- Drew no quería decirle la verdad, no quería que se diera cuenta lo que había hecho por protegerla así que mintió -me tropecé y me aporrearon algunas piedras, eso es todo- May parecía mejor satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero aún no entendía muchas cosas

-Drew… ¿sabes dónde estamos y cómo llegamos hasta aquí?-

Drew estaba nervioso, pocas veces lo estaba pero él no era muy bueno mintiendo y sabía que tenía que inventar algo rápido –la verdad…- "_Drew vamos inventa algo_" –no lo sé-

-¿Seguro? Porque yo no recuerdo mucho aparte de cuando el Equipo Rocket estaba atacando el centro pokemon-

Con las palabras de May a Drew se le había ocurrido decir algo –igual yo, también me lanzaron una red y desde ahí no recuerdo mucho, de pronto muy vagamente el sonido de un helicóptero- le dijo Drew haciéndose como el que trata de recordar algo

-Bueno, ya veo- dijo May algo desanimada –Pero tenemos que regresar pronto, si es posible antes de entre totalmente la noche-

Drew asintió, May se colocó de pie y lo ayudó a levantarse, pero cuando este dio el primer paso de nuevo cayó apareciendo en su rostro una mueca de intenso dolor y sosteniéndose el pie

-Mi tobillo…- murmuró él, aún sosteniéndose fuertemente su pierna

May parecía muy asustada, estaba agachada a su lado observándolo fijamente -¿Te duele mucho? Dime, ¿qué hago para ayudarte?-

A Drew no le gustaba que May se preocupara, pero era verdad que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era realmente fuerte, aún así él levantó su mirada encontrándose con la de ella –Tranquila, estaré bien, es sólo que no sé como haré para caminar y encontrar el camino al pueblo. Deberías ir tú y luego con alguien más venir por mí-

-¡¿Acaso estas loco?!- le dijo casi gritando May –Por ningún motivo te dejaré aquí abandonado, estamos juntos en esta y juntos vamos a salir, eso te lo aseguro- el tono de voz de May daba a mostrar mucha seguridad en sí misma, seguridad que a Drew le encantaba ver en ella

-Gracias May- Drew la miraba directamente a los ojos, realmente estaba agradecido de haber oído eso y un sonrojo casi imperceptible apareció en las mejillas del muchacho

May se colocó de pie y estiró su mano hacia él -Ven, es hora de ponernos en marcha- Drew se levantó nuevamente con la ayuda de May, esta no lo soltaba pues él solo podía apoyar un pie en la tierra. Drew colocó su brazo por los hombros de ella, mientras May pasó su mano por la cintura del chico para poderlo sostener mejor, y juntos comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

Había pasado ya cerca de una hora desde que habían comenzado a caminar, pero aún no encontraban ni señal de hacia donde había civilización, sólo veían árboles y más árboles y todos muy similares, tanto por la frondosidad de ese bosque y también porque al haber caído completamente el sol no sé podía ver muy bien. May y Drew no se habían dirigido la palabra sino sólo para lo necesario, estaban sintiendo hambre y un poco de frío, la brisa de la noche movía la copa de los árboles generando sonidos que en medio de esa oscuridad podían ser aterradores, May estaba algo asustada, pero la voz de Drew la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Deberíamos parar y descansar- May asintió, ayudó a sentar a Drew y ella se sentó al lado de él, la verdad si estaba cansada en especial por tener que llevar el peso de Drew, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto, es más, hasta lo disfrutaba

-Creo que debería ir a buscar algo para comer- dijo May –si vamos a seguir así no vamos a salir nunca de este bosque, pero al menos tenemos que alimentarnos-

"_No salir nunca de este bosque_" en la mente de Drew resonaron estas palabras, sabía que era imposible que algo así pasara, pero sí quizá varios días, esto al principio le pareció aterrador pero al ver que May estaría con él pensó que no estaría tan mal después de todo –Claro May, ve, lástima que no te pueda acompañar, pero ten cuidado y trata de no alejarte mucho-

-Descuida no lo haré- May se colocó de pie y se perdió entre los árboles

"_May es realmente linda_" Drew sonrió ante este pensamiento "_pero por eso no dejará de ser una de mis principales rivales… Tan solo espero poder salir de aquí pronto, estoy preocupado por los pokemon… Debo tratar de recordar bien y poder encontrar el camino de regreso_" Drew apoyó su mano en el suelo e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, él pensaba y pensaba pero no podía ni siquiera hacerse una idea de hacia dónde había chocado el helicóptero –Es inútil- murmuró y dando un suspiro abrió los ojos y contempló las estrellas que brillaban tenuemente en el cielo nocturno "_el brillo de las estrellas me recuerdan fuertemente a los ojos de May… Cuando viajo solo por las noches y las estrellas son mi única compañía me duermo pensando en ella… Bueno, a decir verdad casi todas las noches pienso en ella_" una sonrisa se formo en sus labios seguido de un suave suspiro "_Debo estar obsesionado…"_

-¡Aaah!- un fuerte grito sacó a Drew de sus pensamientos. May salió de entre los árboles con algo de fruta en sus brazos pero siendo picoteada por un hoothoot. Drew al ver esto como pudo se colocó de pie, cogió una piedra y se la arrojó al pokemon dándole en la cabeza y dejándolo algo mareado, May aprovechó esta situación para acercarse a Drew y ayudarlo para que se alejaran de allí

Cansados de haber caminado tan rápido, ya seguros de que el hoothoot los había perdido, Drew se sentó en la hierba y May se dejó caer a su lado soltando las bayas y frutas que llevaba consigo.

-May ¿por qué te atacaba el hoothoot?- preguntó Drew en un tono muy serio, tanto que asustó un poco a May

-Pues verás- May se sonrojó un poco pues había sido de una manera algo tonta –cuando estaba cogiendo la fruta no me fijé y dañé su nido-

-Ahí May, tu y tus tontos errores, ¿cuando vas a aprender a hacer las cosas bien? ¿Qué tal si no hubiera sido un simple hoothoot? Sabes que no tenemos pokemon y que no puedo correr ¿qué hubiese sido de nosotros si nos hubiera atacado un pokemon más fuerte?- Drew regañaba a May con una voz demasiado seria que a May tenía asustada y también algo triste pues no quería que Drew pensara que era una tonta, al contrario ella siempre se esforzaba para demostrarle a él cuan buena puede ser

-Perdóname- dijo May con un hilo de voz y con la cabeza agachada –sé que fue tonto, pero yo lo estaba haciendo era por tratar de ayudarte-

Estas palabras entraron en Drew como una flecha en su alma, inmediatamente quiso poder abrazarla y darle un beso, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse y en vez de eso cambio su tono de voz por una más suave –Bueno, pero al menos eso te enseñará a ser más cuidadosa-

May levantó la mirada y vio que Drew le sonreía tiernamente, eso le sorprendió al igual que le impactaron esas palabras "_fue lo mismo que me dijo en el sueño_" May lo miraba fijamente y finalmente también dibujó una pequeña sonrisa –Pues, creo que tienes razón. De ahora en adelante tendré mucho más cuidado-

-Más te vale- dijo Drew haciendo su característico movimiento en su cabello –Pero por ahora vamos a comer-

May asintió, cogió un par de frutas y una de ellas se la pasó a Drew, comenzaron a comer sin decirse nada más hasta que hubieron terminado con todo lo que ella había conseguido, entonces Drew notó que algo le faltaba y rompió el silencio

-May… ¿sabes que pasó con mi reloj?-

-Si- respondió ella sonriendo –yo lo tengo, disculpa que lo haya tomado así pero quería saber que horas era, además no tenía ni idea de cuando ibas a despertar-

-Descuida- respondió Drew –Bueno, por el momento creo que sería inteligente seguir buscando algo hasta encontrar la ciudad o un buen lugar para poder pasar la noche

-¡Qué! ¡Pasar la noche aquí! Si no tenemos nada ¿cómo vamos a dormir?- May había reaccionado muy sorprendida y a Drew también lo sorprendió esa reacción

-Pues de eso no tengo idea, pero lo que sé es que es muy peligroso que nos estemos moviendo en un bosque por la noche. Debemos hacerlo si queremos salir sanos de acá-

-Si, tienes la razón- dijo May no muy contenta de tener que pasar la noche así, ella siempre estaba acostumbrada a dormir cómodamente, sabía que extrañaría su bolsa de dormir o una buena cama

-Por favor ayúdame a levantarme, hay que movernos antes de que se haga más tarde-

-Por supuesto- May ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie y nuevamente emprendieron su caminar. Debían hacerlo sigilosamente pues no querían que los atacara algún otro pokemon. La brisa nuevamente hizo mover las copas de los árboles generando algunos extraños sonidos, May nuevamente estaba asustada y Drew lo notó

-Tranquilízate, no hay un por qué para que te asustes- Drew miró de reojo a May y vio como ella miraba a todas partes como si esperara a que algo saliera de entre los árboles a espantarla

-Pero es que este lugar es aterrador- se quejó May ya mirando a Drew

Drew miró hacia adelante y suspiro –Eres una miedosa- y sonrió como si disfrutara ver a May así.

May entendió que no había por qué asustarse, además no le daría el placer a Drew de que la viera como una niña miedosa, y no era un bosque con fantasmas, o al menos que ella lo supiera. Llegaron a un lugar despejado, sin árboles alrededor y bañado por la tenue luz de la luna que yacía en lo alto del cielo

-Este parecer ser un muy buen lugar para descansar- comentó Drew

-Si, y parece seguro- May y Drew se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo cansados que estaban, sobre sus pokemon, algunas aventuras, los concursos, y otras cosas. Drew estaba siendo amable con May y eso era decir mucho, y ella le correspondía con una dulce mirada.

Bajo esa pálida luz de luna parecían estar pasándola muy bien juntos

-------------------------------------------------

Y continuará… esta lindo hasta el momento… pero como lo saben… las rosas tienen espinas y no todo será fácil para ellos… (jejeje)

Gracias por leerlo y ahora que lo hicieron no les cuesta dejarme un review, ya saben… sugerencias, críticas, de todo acepto, o aunque sea un hola XD

¡¡¡¡Los quiero y hasta la próxima!!!!


	4. Entre palabras

¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo molestando y trayéndoles la continuación de mi fic.

Espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad y que les hayan dado regalitos bien chéveres XD. No siendo más aquí les presento el siguiente capitulo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

El Amor Tiene Espinas

Capítulo #4: Entre palabras

En medio la fría y oscura noche la única fuente de luz y calor provenía de una pequeña fogata que iluminaba los rostros de May y de Drew sentados uno frente al otro. May abrazaba sus piernas y observaba fijamente las llamas mientras su mente yacía en otra parte; Drew por su parte trataba de calentarse frotándose las manos frente al fuego. El silencio reinaba en ese lugar, a excepción de la brisa y el crepitar de la leña. Drew levantó su vista hacia May, él se preguntaba que estaría pensando ella porque la veía tan concentrada, pero por ningún motivo le preguntaría, para él primero que todo estaba su 'reputación' y sabe que May lo conoce como el chico egoísta que no se anda preocupando por los demás y menos por ella, aunque a veces le gustaría que eso cambiara pero prefiere que sea así, no le gustaría demostrarle alguna debilidad

"_Si supiera la verdad…" _pensó Drew antes de que una fuerte brisa llegara estremeciéndolos a ambos y haciendo que por poco se apagara el fuego. May ya sacada de sus pensamientos se abrazaba a si misma buscando calor en medio de ese viento frío, Drew al mirarla así se quitó su camisa púrpura, la colocó en su mano y la estiró hacia May

-Toma- dijo él sin ningún gesto en su cara. May al levantar su vista se sorprendió al verlo solo con el buzo negro y con su camisa en la mano entendió lo que quería decir

-Pero- May quería reprocharle, no quería molestarlo más

-Pero nada. Tómala que si no te puedes enfermar, además esta haciendo mucho frío-

May la tomó y con ella se cubrió sus brazos. May le sonrió a Drew –Gracias, que amable eres- la camisa estaba calientita y pronto dejo de sentir ese intenso frío

"_Genial… lo que no quería… pero bueno, lo cortés no quita lo 'valiente' o 'engreído' en este caso'" _pensó él antes de decirle –No es molestia, pero tampoco te acostumbres- y también le sonrió. May no comprendió si lo que él dijo había sido en broma o en serio, pero decidió no prestarle más atención y de nuevo su mirada retornó a la fogata. _"De nuevo se está comportando extraño ¿qué le pasará? Debe de estar preocupada, el estar perdido en un bosque con tu rival no es algo sencillo… pero yo no me siento así¿será que…? El estar aquí con May no me hace sentir incómodo, yo disfruto mucho de su compañía… pero… ¿será que mi presencia la molesta? Nunca he sentido un total rechazo por parte de May… bueno… al menos no por el mal sentido de la palabra… pero ese comportamiento ya me esta haciendo dudarlo" _

De nuevo la fuerte brisa los azotó sacando a Drew de sus pensamientos y poniéndolo conciente del mundo exterior, sintió sus manos de nuevo heladas, las colocó frente al fuego y cuando estuvieron más calientitas decidió que conservarían el calor metiéndolas en sus bolsillos, pero cuando hizo esto notó que algo faltaba en uno de ellos

-May- dijo él casi en un susurro

-dime ¿qué pasa?- May había levantado la vista hacia Drew al escuchar su nombre, este no lo había dicho concientemente sino que del pequeño susto que sintió al haber perdido su foto se le escapó, pero ahora que tenía su atención aprovecharía para preguntarle

-May, de casualidad ¿no tienes algo mío?- Drew no sabía como ser más explícito, pero si ella no sabía de la foto mejor que siguiera sin saberlo. Por su parte May aún no entendía sobre qué le estaba preguntando pero al ver su mano en su bolsillo lo comprendió

-Este…- May se notaba muy alterada –pues… tu reloj pero ya te lo había dicho- terminó de decir rápidamente para poder disimular el nerviosismo

-No, pero…- Drew calló un momento –nada, olvídalo- _"En todo lo que ha pasado no es raro que la haya perdido, lástima"_

May observaba a Drew quien tenía la cabeza agachada metido en sus pensamientos _"¿May por qué no le dijiste la verdad? Ah, claro, seguro se molestaría si supiera que estuve hurgando en su bolsillo"_May peleaba contra ella misma, en ese instante Drew levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de May, se miraban intensamente, cosa que a ella la ponía en aprietos porque sentía como si él estuviera tratando de ver su mentira en sus ojos _"¿Por qué me está mirando así? Ya no lo soporto, tengo que romper este silencio de algún modo" _May agachó su mirada y suspiró

-Oye Drew…-_"¿Qué digo? Bueno, lo primero que se me venga a la mente" _–Me sorprendió verte el día de hoy-

-¿En serio¿Y eso por qué?- Drew parecía sorprendido por lo que había acabado de decir May, había logrado dejar a un lado lo de la foto perdida, pero la puso en aprietos otra vez

-Pues, verás…- _"¿Ahora qué? Es verdad lo que dije pero la explicación sólo es una… y por ningún motivo le contaría el sueño, no puedo… ¿o quizás si?" _May apretó sus puños y tomó aire –Es que… anoche… soñé contigo- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero que Drew escuchó claramente

-¿soñaste conmigo?- Drew sonrió ante la idea de que May soñara con él y también porque notó el leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la pelicastaña -¿Y puedo saber qué fue lo que soñaste?-

-Pues…- May no tuvo otra alternativa que comenzar a contarle el sueño, claro está que omitiéndole ciertas partes como lo que había sentido ella, como él de un momento a otro comenzó a comportarse 'cariñoso' y por supuesto, el beso. Drew la escuchaba atentamente, incluso llegó a sonrojarse al imaginar que le regalaba la rosa perfecta a May, pero igualmente lo puso triste al recordar a su Roselia y lo lejos que estaban –…sé que fue un sueño tonto pero en serio me pareció curioso el hecho de que me haya encontrado contigo hoy- concluyó May sin levantar la mirada aún

Drew estaba ido, metido profundamente en sus pensamientos, estaba realmente sorprendido pues al final para él existió un claro significado de lo que había soñado May y era realmente increíble, pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos se mostraran. Drew miró a May, quien ahora lo miraba fijamente como si esperara a que él rompiera ese silencio que de un momento a otro se tornó muy incómodo. Él cerró los ojos he hizo su típico movimiento con su cabello y su típica cara de engreído –Pues si May, se nota que fue un sueño ¿o qué te hace pensar que por algún motivo te daría la mejor rosa de todas las que tenía?- Drew no había pensado lo que había acabado de decir, pues lo dijo solo para salir de paso, pero se sorprendió al ver a May demasiado cabizbaja –May…-

Ella cómo pudo ahogó las lágrimas que estaban apunto de salir y fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que podía -¿Si Drew¿Qué pasa?- le digo sin mirarlo directamente

-Pues… nada May- Drew comenzó a repasar las palabras que había lanzado sin pensar, dándose cuenta de que se había pasado de grosero

-Creo que estoy algo cansada, trataré de dormir. Hasta mañana- May se recostó en el frío suelo dándole la espalda al peliverde y abrazaba fuertemente la camisa de él mientras apretaba sus labios tratando de ahogar el llanto que quería salir de ella

-Hasta mañana. Yo también trataré de descansar- Drew se sentía muy mal pues sabía que ese cambio de actitud de un momento a otro se debía solo a su culpa, pero no sabía cómo remediarlo. Él también se recostó mirando al cielo y las brillantes estrellas. En medio de la oscuridad de esa noche el ambiente estaba tenso y eso lo sentía ambos muy bien

"_May tonta, tonta, tonta… ¿Por qué le contaste el sueño a ese 'idiota'¿Por qué lo hice?... Por muy duro que sea aceptarlo lo tengo que hacer…para él yo no soy nadie, nada más que una rival en los concursos y una niña tonta e inmadura, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de un niño tonto, engreído y egoísta como él?" _May estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de no moverse y permanecer callada, sus lágrimas no dieron más espera y comenzaron a brotar por sus blancas mejillas, su corazón latía fuertemente y sus pensamientos la atormentaban más y más_"Hoy… que extraño día… acepto que amo a Drew y al rato tengo que aceptar que sería un amor imposible, un amor absurdo y totalmente ilógico... al menos me di cuenta de eso rápido… ¡No lo quiero aceptar!... Pero… es mejor que lo haga… Y va a ser muy difícil"_ May trató de poner su mente en blanco y tratar de concentrarse para dormir, pero las lágrimas no cesaban fácilmente. Luego de un rato el cansancio en sus ojos por llorar tanto le venció y quedó dormida

Drew no podía conciliar el sueño, no apartaba su vista de las estrellas y por cada una que veía era un insulto hacia él mismo _"Hoy si me pasé de estúpido, sinceramente tener a May cerca me hace daño… me hace daño el no poder decirle lo que siento y en vez de eso decirle y comportarme como todo lo contrario… tan sólo espero que para mañana este incidente sea olvidado" _se giró para ver a May quien aun le daba la espalda, no podía decir si estaba dormida o no pero lo que si sabía era que él no tenía sueño pues el haber estado inconciente por la tarde y el dolor en su pie le alejaban toda tentativa de dormir, pero no podía hacer más sino esperar a que en algún momento el sueño llegara por si solo.

-

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse entre las montañas cayendo directamente al rostro de la pelicastaña quien lentamente abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido, se sentó e inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo cansado por haber dormido tan incómodamente. Con su mirada buscaba a su única compañía en ese lugar pero no lo veía por ningún lado hasta que sintió que le tocaban la espalda

-Drew…- era él que le extendía en su mano una manzana -¿Cómo siguió tu pie? No deberías hacer esfuerzo para levantarte y menos para caminar- Le dijo de la manera más fría posible, pues aún no olvidaba su conversación anterior

-Tranquila, desperté temprano sintiéndome mejor y quise salir a caminar. Ahora sólo cojeo un poco- Drew la ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego se puso su camisa morada –Además estamos de suerte, encontré un río no muy lejos de aquí-

-Si- May desvió su mirada de Drew –estamos salvados, siguiendo el río podemos encontrar más fácil una salida-

-Si, pero primero tienes que comer algo- Drew puso la manzana que llevaba en las manos de ella

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre- May le devolvió la manzana

-Pero May necesitas comer, no podemos irnos así, te puedes debilitar y no sabemos cuanto más nos demoremos en encontrar la salida-

-Gracias- May se giró dándole la espalda a Drew –pero no necesitas preocuparte por mí-

-¿Qué estas diciendo¿Por qué dices eso?- Drew se mostraba enfadado y a la vez confundido pues no entendía porque ella se había atrevido a decir semejante cosa

-Estoy bien, relájate. Lo que necesito es salir pronto de aquí- May comenzó a caminar y luego se giró hacia él –Y dime ¿Por dónde está el río?- Drew observaba fijamente a May, nunca le había conocido una mirada tan fría como esa _"Sé que está dolida por lo que dije ayer pero pienso que no es para tanto… ¿May por qué te afectan tanto mis palabras?... De nuevo me lo digo, soy un estúpido" _ -Drew respóndeme-

-Eh- salió de su ensoñación –Si, sígueme, es por acá- Drew comenzó a caminar dando pequeños pasos pues aún su pierna no estaba del todo bien. A May le hubiese gustado ayudarlo, pero si él era tan grosero con ella May sentía que podía también serlo. Siguieron caminando en total silencio, May siempre unos cuantos pasos atrás de él, con la mirada baja pero una expresión ruda en sus ojos, se había prometido mostrar él mínimo interés por Drew, ella pensaba que así sería mucho más fácil sacarlo de su corazón. El ruido de un río la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que May levantara la mirada, Drew se había detenido a orillas del río de agua cristalina, May se acercó a el y bebió un poco

-Bueno¿por dónde crees que es mejor seguir¿Río arriba o río abajo?- preguntó May a Drew quien también bebía agua del río

-Río abajo, estoy casi seguro de que es por ahí. Vamos ya, tratemos de llegar pronto-

Drew y May caminaron río abajo, y como desde hace un rato May detrás de él sin dirigirse la palabra o tan siquiera una mirada. El ambiente era tenso, pero al menos aún era soportable, aun que sea para May quien estaba dispuesta a lograr olvidarse de Drew, pero para él su frialdad era como una espada que le atravesaba el pecho

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el centro pokemon Ash, Brock y Max estaban totalmente listos para salir a buscar a May y a Drew quienes llevaban perdidos más de 12 horas y quien sabe el Equipo Rocket donde los tendría, pues aún suponían que estaban con ellos. Los pokemon estaban como nuevos y Pikachu sonreía feliz en el hombro de su entrenador, pero tristemente no todos lucían felices, en un rincón de la habitación Roselia estaba llorando junto al pequeño Squirtle de May, Pikachu se acercó a ellos para consolarlos, pararon de llorar pero lógicamente aún se les veía muy tristes y preocupados

-Tranquilos- les dijo Max –Ya verán que pronto aparecerán y estarán bien, lo sé. Por el momento mejor quédense aquí-

-Bueno enfermera Joy ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Ash acercándose a ella con Brock y Max detrás

-Tomen- la enfermera Joy le entregó algo a Ash –Es un comunicador, la oficial Jenny me pidió que te lo entregara y que si encuentras algo inmediatamente le avises-

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Ash guardándolo en su bolsillo

Brock se coloco entre Ash y la enfermera saliéndole corazones por todas partes -Enfermera Joy, cuando los encontremos ya podremos casarnos y ellos serán nuestros padrinos, ya te imagino con un hermoso vestido…-pero Max como siempre le jala la oreja y lo saca de escena

-Ven Romeo y démonos prisa-

-Hasta luego enfermera Joy- dijo Ash y se dirigió a la salida

-Suerte y cuídense-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía más de una hora que May y Drew caminaban sin decirse nada, eso ya era el colmo, pero ninguno de los dos lo había notado demasiado pues estaban sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. El sol brillaba fuertemente sobre el río cristalino, la brisa cálida hacía del lugar muy agradable y el silencio reinaba a excepción de los sonidos propios de la naturaleza, pero en medio de ese silencio algo más sonó

-Si ves- dijo Drew sin voltearse a mirar a May –tu estómago ya te esta pidiendo comida, eso te lo ganas por rebelde y no querer aceptar lo que te ofrecí-

-Eso no debería importarte- era verdad que May tenía mucha hambre, hacía un rato no pensaba sino en comida, pero no se retractaría ante él

-May deja de ser grosera, te puedes salir enfermando si no comes y no me gusta que digas que no me debería preocupar por ti, y lo hago aunque no te guste ¿entendido?- Drew había volteado a verla, se veía enojado y con una mirada realmente intimidante. May giró su cabeza para no verlo

-No tendrías por que hacerlo- susurró May

-Bueno, lo mejor sería parar un momento y descansar- Drew se acercó a ella y le entregó la manzana –no la desprecies, en seguida buscaremos más comida- se sentó en una piedra mirando el río

May no tenía otra opción que sentarse junto a él y comerla, se sentía mal por su comportamiento hacia él, pero no sabía como más actuar, pero pronto dejo de sentirse así por las cosas que pasaron por su mente _"Es un completo tonto, ja! Tratándose de preocupar por mi, que tierno, que bonita la actuación, hasta se parece a Harley cuando me engañó para ganarse mi simpatía, eso mismo estará haciendo él, tratándose de ganar la simpatía del rival, pero esta vez dio con la persona equivocada… a lo mejor se dio cuenta de lo que siento por él y cree poder aprovecharse"_

-May...- Drew estaba cansado de la forma en la que ella se estaba comportando, creía entenderlo pero aún muchas dudas lo embargaban -¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro?

-¿Raro?- May se hizo la loca como si no supiera de que le esta hablando

-Si, raro, es decir, se supone que el grosero aquí soy yo, pero toda la mañana has estado así ¿Qué te sucede?- Drew la miraba fijamente como implorando una respuesta, May al verlo sintió como su corazón de nuevo latía fuertemente

-Este…- May no sabía exactamente que responder, así que se puso de pie y le dijo –Es mejor que sigamos, podremos encontrar comida más adelante-

-May por favor respóndeme- le insistía Drew

-Es que no sé a que te refieras, creo que estar tanto tiempo metido aquí conmigo te ha hecho daño y estas imaginando cosas-

-Yo sé que no estoy imaginando cosas, pero si no me quieres decir tampoco te obligo- Drew se puso también de pie y caminó delante de May, con pasos más cortos que los que estaba dando antes de sentarse a descansar, May notó esto en seguida y se sintió mal pues sabiendo de lo delicado que estaba el pie de Drew en todo el trayecto no se había ofrecido a ayudarlo y ahora seguro le estaba doliendo más por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo

-Drew- él se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y la miró de reojo –veo que te esta doliendo más el pie, si quieres puedo ayudarte-

Él miró hacia delante cerrando los ojos –gracias, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mi- _"Que lindo es pagar con la misma moneda" _y siguió caminando

"_Es un estúpido… ¡Lo odio!" _a May realmente le dolió que le respondiera de esa forma, y siguió caminando con la mínima intención de volverle a dirigir la palabra

--------------------------------------------------------

-Este bosque si que es peligroso- dijo Max jadeando junto a Brock, Ash y Pikachu que hacían lo mismo –Solo espero que May no se haya tenido que enfrentar a algo así-

-Si, esa barbada de Beedrill si que se veían enojados y nosotros sin hacerles nada- dijo Ash ya recuperando el aire. Pikachu comenzó a olfatear, para luego salir corriendo perdiéndose entre unos arbustos –Oye Pikachu espera- Ash y los demás salieron tras él

-------------------------------------------------------

Drew y May seguían por su camino, bien cierto era que no se habían dirigido una palabra, pero a Drew se le notaba que le dolía cada vez más su pie y May en su orgullo no decía ni siquiera un 'descansemos'. Ambos caminaban cada uno en su mundo, hasta que unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse, May se echó para atrás pues temía que fuera un pokemon salvaje que quisiera atacarlos, Drew cogió una piedra y se acercó a May tratando de protegerla, pero lo que salió de ahí fue una ratita amarilla que les era muy familiar

-¿Pikachu?- dijeron al unísono antes de escuchar la voz de Ash que llamaba a su pokemon

-Pikachu los encontraste- dijo Ash ya cerca de ellos

-¡Hermanita! Estaba preocupado por ti- Max la abrazó fuertemente

-Que bueno que están bien- dijo Brock

-Bueno, ni tan bien- dijo en voz baja May pero audible para todos

-¿Por qué May¿Acaso estás herida?- preguntó su hermanito preocupado

-No, por lo menos yo no- y miró de reojo a Drew quien estaba un poco más atrás de ella

La mirada de todos se puso sobre él, Drew al percatarse hizo su típico gesto con su cabello –Menos mal nos encontraron, ya no soportaba estar otro segundo al lado de ella- todos miraron extrañados por ese comentario, todos excepto May a quien le hubiese enfurecido esas palabras pero la tristeza ahogaba toda ira en ella

-¿Podemos regresar al centro pokemon? Necesitamos descansar un poco- murmuró May para evitar que dijeran o preguntaran algo

Y todos emprendieron su viaje de regreso, Brock al notar el mal estado en el que se encontraba Drew lo ayudó para que pudieran avanzar más rápido. Ash se comunicó con la oficial Jenny para informarle que ya habían sido encontrados. El medio día se acercaba y sabían que llegarían al centro antes de que la una apareciera en los relojes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Y continuará… Ojala les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y se animen a seguir leyéndolo. Gracias por los reviews, sigan dejándome un saludito, se acepta todo lo que me quieran decir XD

Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, un abrazo y un beso de mi parte -

¡¡¡Los quiero y hasta la próxima!!!


	5. Un rival

¡¡¡HOLA!!!

Por aquí de nuevo trayéndoles otro capítulo de mi fic

Enjoy it

-----------------------------------------------

El Amor Tiene Espinas

Capítulo #5: Un rival

Drew se encontraba en una habitación del centro pokemon acostado en una pequeña cama, momentos atrás le habían revisado su pie encontrándolo muy lastimado, se lo habían vendado para evitar que hiciera más movimientos bruscos, además tenía que estar en total reposo al menos por ese día, cosa que a Drew no le gustó mucho pues hubiese preferido seguir viajando. Él miraba al techo sin ningún pensamiento en especial, estaba su situación con May, el hecho de que aún no veía a sus pokemon y ahora ese día 'perdido', definitivamente no le estaba yendo muy bien, pero no se arrepentía de haberse trepado a esa red, sino ¿qué hubiese sido de May? Era mejor así, aún si ella lo estuviese odiando. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era la enfermera Joy

-Mira quien vino a verte- Roselia saltó a la cama donde se hallaba Drew, se veía feliz al ver a su entrenador, se notaba que lo había extrañado muchísimo

-Roselia ¿cómo estás? ¡Que alegría verte!- Roselia asentía dando a entender que también estaba feliz y que se encontraba muy bien, en eso alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación -¿Si quién es?-

-Hola Drew, soy Brock ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro, adelante- Brock entró y tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la cama –Roselia ve y diles a los otros que estoy muy bien, que más tarde los veo- Roselia salió dejando a solas a Drew y a Brock

-¿y cómo sigue tu pierna?- preguntó Brock para entrar en conversación

-Bien, son detalles menores, en unos días espero estar recuperado- hubo un momentáneo silencio –Por cierto, quería pedirte un favor- Brock miró extrañado a Drew -¿Le podrías decir a Ash y a Max y tu también que no le digan a May que yo salté a la red cuando se la llevaron?-

-¿Y por qué quieres eso?-

-Para ella el Equipo Rocket también me lanzó una red, eso le dije yo, no quiero que sepa la verdad-

-Ah ya veo, ¿Sabes? Eres muy orgulloso- Drew sonrió ante ese comentario

-Si, lo sé, y no quiero que May sepa que yo hice eso-

-Bueno, les diré. Pero yo vine en primer lugar fue a preguntarte algo- Drew lo miró en silencio esperando a que preguntara –pero veo que ya me estoy dando cuenta de algo… ¿Qué sucedió con May?-

Drew se sonrojó pues no esperaba que la pregunta tuviese que ver con ella -¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-

-May… se ve muy triste y parece que esta enojada contigo, cuando comenzamos a hablar de ti se fue sin decir nada, está muy rara desde que regresaron ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Este...- Drew no sabía como explicarle la forma como había 'metido la pata' –digamos que yo y mi gran bocota, tu mismo te diste cuenta-

-Si, pero eso es normal entre ustedes ¿no?-

-Si, pero esta vez me estaba excediendo-

-Claro, ahora lo entiendo ¿Y sabes por qué te excediste?- Brock miró a Drew fijamente

-Bueno yo…- Drew no sabía que decir, sabía era que había dicho muchas cosas para que May no se diera cuenta de lo que él siente –Si sé, pero a la vez siento que no-

-Lo mejor es que hables con ella- Brock se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta –El corazón de una chica es muy frágil y se puede dañar fácilmente, sobre todo cuando se tratan de palabras, y sé que no querrás perderla y que te termine odiando o peor, que termine tratándote como un simple conocido-

Drew sonrió –si, tienes razón- había comprendido que era preferible hacer un lado su orgullo y disculparse que perder a May para siempre. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Brock la abrió

-Hola Brock, no sabía que estabas aquí, te estábamos buscando- era Ash –Hola Drew ¿cómo sigue tu pie?-

-Bien, pero tengo que descansar más tiempo-

-Ya veo, ojala te mejores pronto, pasaba a despedirme pues ya tenemos que irnos-

-¡¿Ya se van?!- dijo sorprendido Drew

-Si, May y Max te mandan a decir que hasta luego y que te recuperes pronto-

-Pero… yo…- Drew quería detenerlos porque antes necesitaba hablar con May

-Tranquilo- dijo Brock –Nos dirigiremos a Villa Naranjo-

-Vamos Brock, May y Max deben estar cansados de estar buscándote-

-Claro, vamos- cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando un pensativo Drew dentro de la habitación

"_Villa Naranjo… bueno, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Lástima que no haya visto a May antes de que se fueran pero me supongo que no querrá verme"_

-------------------------------

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se despidieron de Drew en el centro pokemon, y por recomendación de Brock el tema fue totalmente olvidado o al menos no mencionado pues a May aún le dolía como se había comportado Drew con ella y ella con él, después de haberlo pensado mucho había llegado a la conclusión de que de pronto estaba exagerando las cosas, que Drew seguiría siendo su principal rival y lo que él haya dicho no tenía por qué afectarle tanto, aunque lógicamente lo hacía pero trataría de que no fuese más así. Ella y compañía llegaron a la mencionada Villa Naranjo, que para ser una Villa era grande y pintoresca. Entraron al centro pokemon para poder descansar un rato.

-¡Hay Enfermera Joy! He surcado los siete cielos y navegado los siete mares solo por ver tu maravillosa sonrisa-

-Ven aquí Romeo que tanto navegar ya te ha afectado- Max arrastró lejos a Brock

-Jeje, perdónalo, siempre se comporta así- dijo May acompañada por Ash riendo apenadamente

-Descuiden- respondió Joy –por cierto ¿Alguno de ustedes es entrenador de pokemon de agua o tiene tres o más de ellos?

-No, cada uno tiene solo un pokemon de agua- respondió Ash -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Iba a invitarlos a que se inscribieran a la exposición acuática que hay en este momento, pero veo que no cumplen el requisito. Si quieren pueden ir a verlo, hay excelentes pokemon allí-

-Suena muy interesante ¿dónde es?- preguntó Max

-Es más adelante, en el lago que queda en el centro de la Villa. Llegaron en muy buen momento, además esta vez también llegó una feria para animar más la exposición, hay mucho comercio y buenos lugares donde comer

-¡Comida y una exposición pokemon! ¡Que estamos esperando!- salió Ash del centro corriendo

-¡Espérame que también tengo hambre!- gritó May tras él, Brock y Max los seguían

-

Un hermoso lago cristalino era rodeado de casetas llenas de diversos artículos, desde comida hasta recuerdos, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y muchos daban de comer a sus pokemon, así que Ash y compañía decidieron hacerse junto al lago para sacar algunos de sus pokemon para darles de comer

-Munchlax sal- el pokemon salió lleno de energía como siempre –Toma y come eso, pero solo eso- May le pasó un plato lleno de comida pokemon.

Ash sacó a su Corphish y Brock a su Marshtomp para darles comida especial para pokemon de Agua que hacía poco habían comprado, May también sacó a su Squirtle, pero el en vez de comer quiso nadar en el lago –No te alejes mucho Squirtle-

-May ¿dónde esta Munchlax?- preguntó Max, la pelicastaña volteó a ver y sólo encontró el plato vacío donde hacía un momento había estado Munchlax

-¡Hay no! Debe estar por aquí cerca, ojala no se este metiendo en problemas- May miró más adelante y vio que su Munchlax se estaba comiendo del plato de una Psyduck, quien lo miraba sin hacer nada -¡Munchlax ven para acá que eso no te pertenece!- May y Max agarraron a Munchlax para que parara de comer como un loco sin embargo dejó el plato de la Psyduck casi vacío –Mejor regresa a tu pokebola-

Ash y Brock se acercaron y miraron interesadamente a la Psyduck que tenían frente a ellos, tenía una pañoleta rosa en el cuello que la hacía ver muy tierna pero era algo más lo que les llamaba la atención

-Oye Brock- dijo Ash sin separar la vista del pokemon

-¿Te parece familiar este Psyduck?- adivinó lo que su amigo le quería decir

-Pero que yo recuerde no era una Psyduck-

-Oigan ¿pasó algo con mi Psyduck?- Brock y Ash levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con un muchacho rubio de ojos cafés un poco más alto que Ash y los miraba desafiantemente

-¿Es tu Psyduck?- se acercó May –disculpa pero mi Munchlax comenzó a comer la comida de tu Psyduck, pero te la repondré

-Jajaja- rió divertido el rubio –no te preocupes, igual ella no come mucho y tengo mucha comida. Por cierto, me llamo Kenneth-

-Mucho gusto, soy May, ellos son Ash, Brock y Max-

-¡Hola!- saludaron todos

-¿Y ustedes dos porque miraban tan raro a mi Psyduck?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Ash y Brock

-Es que esa mirada vacía y tonta…-dijo Ash agachándose a la altura del pokemon

-Esa expresión de Jaqueca en su rostro…-

-Si, definitivamente se parece mucho al Psyduck de Misty- concluyó Ash

-¡¿Misty?! ¡¿Dijeron Misty?! ¡¿La lider de gimnasio en cuidad Celeste?!- preguntó con sorpresa Kenneth

-¿Si? ¿Acaso la conoces?- interrogó Ash

-¡Si soy uno de sus más grandes admiradores! Su manera increíble de manejar a los pokemon de agua es realmente maravillosa ¡Y no sabía que tenía un Psyduck como el mío! Siempre me causa muchos dolores de cabeza, pero ahora va a ser diferente, ya hay algo que me une con ella –abrazó a su Psyduck con fuerza

-Valla no sabía que Misty fuera famosa y tuviera admiradores- dijo Ash con mirada incrédula

-Si, es algo que nunca esperé- comentó Brock

-¿Y también conocen a sus hermanas? Son grandes modelos y actrices, definitivamente todas son muy talentosas y hermosas, pero la más linda sin duda es Misty, es una mujer maravillosa-

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso la conoces personalmente?- Ash parecía algo molesto por las palabras que había acabado de oír

-No, pero muy pronto lo haré, estaré en esta exposición que de seguro ganaré y mi próximo destino es cuidad Celeste, allí podré enfrentarla y haré hasta lo imposible porque tenga una cita conmigo –suspiró –ese día será el mejor de mi vida-

-¡Misty nunca saldría con alguien como tu!- gritó Ash mientras se colocaba cada vez más rojo por la rabia que sentía –Ni siquiera la conoces personalmente ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que ella es tan maravillosa como lo dices?-

-He leído todo acerca de ella, desde que ella está a cargo del gimnasio Celeste se ha vuelto uno de los gimnasio más rudos en toda la región, es imposible negar que es una entrenadora y persona maravillosa, con este angelical rostro no cabe la menor duda- miró a Ash desafiante mientras este comenzaba a apretar fuertemente sus puños – ¿y es que tu la conoces? Por la manera en que te estas poniendo diría que si y hasta diría que es tu novia pero no creo que ella se meta con un perdedor como tu. Vaya ella debería escoger mejor a sus amistades-

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!- Ash había explotado – ¡Mira señor presumido te puedo demostrar que soy mucho mejor entrenador que tu y no te atrevas de nuevo a hablar sobre mi amistad con Misty! ¡Eso no te incumbe!-

-Veo que te gusta mucho Misty- se limitó a decir Kenneth

-¡¡¡Que no me gusta!!!- le gritó Ash rojo como nunca (N/A: No era únicamente por la inmensa rabia que sentía XD) –¡Te reto aquí y ahora a una batalla!-

-Jajaja ¿y crees que aceptaré?- Kenneth cogió a su Psyduck y se dispuso a irse –estoy en medio de una exposición de pokemon de agua, mi especialidad, si peleo en este momento mis pokemon se agotarían y no se verían relucientes y tendría menos posibilidades de ganar ¿me crees tonto o qué? Jajaja- y se alejó riéndose

Ash botaba humo de su oídos -¡Misty podrá ser bonita pero te advierto que es muy ruda!-

-Si ya te escuché-

-Oye Ash…- él no alejaba su vista de Kenneth quien se perdió entre la gente

-¿si Brock?-

-Acabas de aceptar que Misty es bonita- Brock sonrió picaramente

-¡¿Qué!?- Ash volteo a ver a su amigo de nuevo rojo pero esta vez solo por una razón

-Jajaja… tranquilo Ash, que bueno que lo hayas aceptado, eso demuestra que has madurado- Brock se alejo para ir con Max y May

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso que estas insinuando?- Ash los siguió y comenzaron a rodear el lago observando todos los maravillosos pokemon que estaban allí

-¿Squirtle dónde estás?- Squirtle salió a la superficie al llamado de May, a su lado apareció un Poliwag que con su cola le salpicaba agua juguetonamente –Que lindo, veo ya que tienes alguien con quien jugar-

-¿Y esas personas?- preguntó Brock al ver una multitud de gente rodeando a alguien

-Esos son los jueces que están revisando los pokemon de ese tal Kenneth-

-Ah si- dijo Ash frunciendo el ceño –acerquémonos para ver a sus patéticos pokemon-

Ash seguido de los demás se acercaban hacia la gente que rodeaba a Kenneth _"Cielos, que fastidio ese Kenneth, ya alcanzo a escuchar esa voz de don Juan que se cree mandar, apenas se acabe esta exposición lo retare y lo haré pedazos jejeje" _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver un brazo mecánico que se llevaba a Pikachu de su hombro, escucharon gritos alrededor y vieron como más de esos brazos arrebataban a todos los pokemon que estaban a su alrededor, miraron al cielo y a que no adivinan a quienes encontraron

-¡Jajaja! Gracias por sus pokemon- dijo el trío desde su reconocido globo

-¡Equipo Rocket cuando van a dejar de molestar!- gritó Brock

-Pues ya porque ahora tenemos a la ratita más otros fabulosos pokemon- dijo James que tenía un control remoto en la mano. Debajo del globo había una jaula con Pikachu y otros pokemon de agua

-¡Ya verán! ¡Devuélvanme a mi Psyduck y a mi Seadra!- dijo Kenneth saliendo de la multitud

-¡No te metas en esto Kenneth! Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a vencer a esos tres- dijo Ash interponiéndose en el camino de él quien iba a sacar una pokebola

-¿Qué? Tienen cara de perdedores pero nunca creí que tanto-

-¡Retira lo dicho grandísimo bocón!- dijo Jessie furiosa –¡Seviper ve!

-Swellow adelante- Ash tiró su pokebola y salió Swellow directo al globo

-Cacnea usa misiles aguja- James sacó a su Cacnea y esta atacó a Swellow haciendo que este cayera al suelo

-Swellow no, levántate y usa ataque rápido- Swellow obedeció e iba directo hacia Cacnea, pero Seviper se interpuso en el camino

-Mordisco ahora Seviper- el pokemon obedeció y atrapó al Swellow en su boca –Ahora cola venenosa- Swellow cayó derrotado

-Regresa Swellow- Ash mostraba en su cara preocupación e intensa rabia –ahora verán- sacó otra pokebola

-Espérate, veo que esto no es para bebes- era Kenneth que se interpuso ante Ash –Ve Tentacruel- salió un Tentacruel muy grande –Usa ácido en las barras de la jaula- así lo hizo y pronto las barras de metal estaban desechas por el ácido y pudieron salir todos los pokemon de allí

-Oye ladrón danos los pokemon que acabamos de robar- gritó Meowth

-Vaya, un Meowth que habla, lastima que tenga que terminar así, Tentacruel hiperrayo- El Equipo Rocket se puso azul al escuchar eso, Tentacruel lanzó el hiperrayo haciendo que el globo explotara

-No es justo siempre terminamos así- dijo James

-Fue lo mismo sin el lema, creí que eso era lo de la mala suerte- dijo Jessie antes de que saliera su Woobuffet

-Y hoy no fue el Pikachu del bobo pero nos mandaron a volar otra vez- se perdieron en el cielo

Ya en tierra todos los pokemon antes raptados estaban ahora con sus entrenadores y muchos agradecían a Kenneth, Ash lo miraba con mucha ira pues se estaba sintiendo como un perdedor, Kenneth volteó a ver a Ash

-Relájate que no es para tanto, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme para seguir mostrándole a los jueces mis pokemon- y se comenzó a alejar – ¿No que estabas acostumbrado a derrotarlos? Eres solo un hablador-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Ash había alcanzado a escucharlo -¡Ya me las pagaras!- Ash quería golpearlo y hacerle tragar todas sus palabras pero afortunadamente Brock lo detuvo

-Ash relájate, mejor vamos a comer algo-

-¡Si! vamos a un restaurante que esta cerca de aquí, escuché que es excelente- exclamó May que seguida de Max, Ash y Brock fueron a comer algo y a despejar la mente.

----------------------------------------------

El sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto en el centro pokemon, May observaba el lindo día que prometía ser aquel que empezaba, pero aunque se sentía llena de fuerzas en su corazón no había completa felicidad y ella sabía exactamente el por qué _"Drew…" _suspiró, giró para ver encima de su mesa de noche el reloj que por accidente se había quedado y la foto de ella que antes le pertenecía a él, se acercó y tomó ambos objetos, se puso el reloj y se observó fijamente en la fotografía _"¿Por qué es tan difícil dejar de pensar en ti?" _sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas _"Deberías irte de mi mente y dejar de herirme, sé que no soy nadie para ti, entonces ¿cuándo comenzaste a ser tanto para mi?" _y comenzó a verter algunas lágrimas de sus ojos azules, en eso tocaron la puerta

-¿May estas despierta?-

-Si- respondió secando sus lágrimas

-Ven a desayunar-

-Ya voy Brock-

-

Luego de haber desayunado decidieron dar una vuelta por la hermosa Villa e ir a disfrutar un poco más de la feria, ya que ese sería su último día, pero cuando estaban saliendo del centro pokemon Ash chocó en la puerta con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo

-Disculpa, iba distraído y…-

-Ah eres tu- dijo la persona quien se había chocado con Ash y que ya se había levantado –aparte de perdedor eres despistado y tonto- era Kenneth

-¡Oye!- Ash se levantó y lo miró desafiante -¡Y es que tu eres ciego o que! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- pero calló un momento al ver un hermoso trofeo de oro que llevaba en sus manos -¿y eso?- preguntó ya más calmado

-Jejeje, primer lugar por mi hermoso y fuerte Tentacruel- extendió el trofeo para que todos pudieran verlo -no se esperaría menos ¿No creen que yo sería la pareja perfecta para una entrenadora como Misty?-

- ¡¿Cuál es tu obsesión por Misty?! ¡Ella es…- pero calló al percatarse de lo que estaba apunto de decir _"No puedo decir que Misty es mía, porque no lo es... ¡Rayos!"_

-¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado buena para andar con un perdedor como tu? Eso yo ya lo sé Jajaja-

-¡Me las pagarás!- Ash de nuevo se iba a aventar hacia él pero Brock y Max lo sostuvieron

-¡Cálmate Ash!-

-Tranquilo bebe- dijo Kenneth –Le daré tus saludos a Misty, en este momento me dirijo hacia ciudad Celeste-

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Brock, ya Max estaba tapando la boca de Ash para que no siguiera gritando

-Por supuesto ¿creyeron que lo que dije ayer fue en broma? Y les aseguro que conseguiré una cita con ella-

-Pues te aconsejo que te cuides, ella es ruda. Ah, y muéstrale tu Tentacruel, a ella le encantan y con el tuyo quedará fascinada –dijo Brock hablándole a Kenneth como si fueran 'amigos' o lo más normal del mundo

-¡Cállate! ¡¿De qué lado estas?!- gritó Ash a Brock cuando pudo liberarse de Max – ¡y tu!- señalando a Kenneth -¡Tengamos una batalla ahora!-

-No veo porque la insistencia, por mi lo haría con todo gusto pero tengo que irme inmediatamente, no puedo perder el tiempo y menos con personas tan perdedoras-

-Oh ya veo, tienes miedo- insinuó Ash

-No tengo miedo, para que lo veas acepto el reto-

-Creo que esto se va a poner feo- dijeron a unísono Max y May

-

Fuera del centro pokemon en un amplio terreno se encontraban Ash y Kenneth listos para tener su batalla pokemon, Brock era el juez

-Será una batalla de uno contra uno sin límite de tiempo, que empiece-

-Vamos a hacer esto rápido, Tentacruel ve-

-A la carga Pikachu- Pikachu y Tentacruel se hallaban en el campo listos para atacar a la orden de su entrenador

-Pikachu utiliza ataque sorpresa- Pikachu fue a toda velocidad hacia Tentacruel

-Tentacruel restricción ahora- Antes de que llegará Pikachu Tentacruel lo tomó y lo apretó con sus tentáculos dejándolo inmóvil –Ahora hidro bomba- Fue un ataque directo que mandó a Pikachu al otro lado del campo

-Pikachu levántate y usa impactrueno- Pikachu obedeció

-Al suelo Tentacruel- Antes de que el ataque llegara Tentacruel se recostó en el suelo haciendo que parte de la electricidad fuera absorbida por la tierra, por esto el impactrueno no hizo el daño suficiente

-Vaya que ingenioso es Kenneth- dijo Max a May

-Verán además de muy fuerte mi Tentacruel tiene un excelente entrenador-

-Eso veremos señor presumido, Pikachu tacleada de voltios-

-Terminemos con esto, Tentacruel hiperrayo- Pikachu alcanzó a tocar a Tentacruel pero en ese momento el también soltó su hiperrayo causando una gran explosión, todos esperaban ver el resultado el impacto entre los ataques, cual fue la sorpresa de Ash al ver a Tentacruel aún de pie y a Pikachu a un lado fuera de batalla

-Pikachu no puede continuar, el ganador es Tentacruel-

-Esto no puede ser…- murmuró Ash -¡Eres un miserable! ¡Pikachu no pudo haber perdido!- de nuevo Brock tuvo que detener a Ash antes de que lanzara un golpe hacia Kenneth

-Tentacruel regresa. Mira niño yo no quería pelear pero no me dejaste de otra, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, y relájate que Misty estará en muy buenas manos- Kenneth caminó hasta perderse de la vista de todos

Ash tomó a su Pikachu para llevarlo al centro pokemon, aún con una inmensa rabia, pero más que ira en sus ojos también se reflejaba tristeza.

--------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?

Ojalá les haya gustado, no hubo mucho contest pero bueno, en el próximo si lo habrá

¡¡¡Los quiero!!!

BYE!


End file.
